Lucid Dreaming
by wolfy447
Summary: Season 5, Episode 7 "Inseperable." How Bates shouldve ended. Warning: Stong hints of Incest, DylanXNorman, AlexXNorma.


Dylan sat there watching his brother as he paced the kitchen floor with the light blue pill in his hand. His breath was slowed and his eyes locked on the terrifying temple that was Norman Bates. shifting his leg to the opposite side he heard Norman voicing out loud to "Mother." Dylan shut his eyes and stood to his feet.

"I just want to talk to him Norman." The brunette whispered.

Dylan walked over to Norman and placed a hand around his waist. His palm rested gently upon his abdomen and Dylan nestled his head into the crook of Normans neck. He held Norman close and tight. It was the type of hug you deliver to your brother when you hear your parents screaming at each other in the dead of the night. It was the type of hug that Dylan should have been giving his whole life, unfortunately Dylan learned too late what it was to be a good person. After spending his entire life running away from his problems form the first time he was going to stay right here and be everything Norman needs him to be.

"How do i know this is real."

"Im very real norman. i know i havent acted like it much my entire life but its only because mom wouldnt let me. She pushed me away by making bad descicions. She took you from the world."

Norma appeared before Norman her beautiful blue and white dress glimmering in the moonlight.

"Hes lying Norman... let me talk to him."

"No..." He whispered. "youre not here."

"Im here norman..." Dylan cooed with his lips pressed against Normans neck. Dylan grabbed Normans hands and held him even closer. "Listen, it can all go away. Leave this town... leave this house. the hotel... abandon it all... start a new life somewhere else with me. My daughter is going to need her uncle. Shes going to need an uncle she can be absolutley sure wont hurt her."

"We could... leave it all behind. The past, the pain, the crimes."

"I dont care what youve done Norman its not your fault... its our parents... but they are gone now so we need to take care of ourselves the way they never did." Dylan released his grip on Norman and turned him around and looked him in the eyes.

The piano started playing and Dylan head jerked in that direction.

"you hear it?"

Dylan took only a few seconds to look back at his brother before racing to the living room. There sat Norma playing ingrid michealsons "Cant help falling in love." Dylan froze his eyes locked on his mothers beautiful face as she peacefully played the keys. A creek behind him he turned to see his father standing there smiling at him with his arms outstreched for a hug. The boy held his father tightly and with a knock at the door Emma walked in with her beautiful baby girl and her mother behind her.

"Welcome home!" A young Norman glided down the railing of the stair case and right behind him was gunner who tackled Norman to the ground fliping him over to look at his face. The two of them kissed and Dylan backed into the kitchen a small amount of fear engulfing his stomach little by little.

"Hey watch it!" Bradley laughed sitting at the table with Dakota playing a game of Jenga. stood at the stove her apron covered in rattatouii. Flames caught on the stove and she cried out with a small laugh at the end. The girls jumped up to help and Dylan worked his way back into the hall and opened the basement door walking downstairs and siting down at the bottom stair. He looked forward at the fruit gathered here, jars of berries and vines grew here and there. A beautiful glow coming in from the window to shine down on the green. The stuffed animals were gone, no signs of taxidermy at all.

He rested his head against the board post knowing better than to beleive his eyes. He sat there lost in his head Norma, Emma, Caleb... Bradly. His daughter was here? What happened? _ding ding dong ding dong._ He stood to his feet and walked up the stairs to the empty house cluttered and nasty as it was when he arrived. he walked by the kitchen and looked in seeing Norman and a body lying next to him both of them surrounded by there own blood. He walked to the door and before he could open it wood flew in his direction and a group of officers walked in. it was at this moment that Normans voice filled his head. "My names is norman Bates... and i killed sam loomis."

When youre ripped from your life too quickly... you have to let go of whatever is keeping you here to move on. Death is a part of life... One day you, I... all of us... we`ll be dead... one you realize that... you wont want to waste one minute of it. Dylans head buzzed and he looked over at his brother and slipped his hand into Normans before letting himself slip away.

Dylan followed the officers to the kitchen and then he saw it. He saw him. Lying there dead. He was right next to his brother still holding him a bullet wound through his chest and one in Normans skull. The officers confirmed dead. He slid his back down the wall and looked up at the ceiling. Coughing he sat up blood dripping from his lips he saw through his blurry spheres the officers standing over him.

Just outside sliping behind the hotel and through the woods ramero found a spot to sit down and wait for the inevidable. He knew theyd come looking for him, he deserved prison. Dylan was a good kid and he never meant any harm. He just got away for enough time to do one last thing before they locked him away. He trudged the forest floor for hours in the snow. He knelt down when he found her and sobbed. His hands wrapped around her shoulders and he lifted her to himself crying into her fabric. She smelled of pine and arosal.

The moon was shining brightly down on her and she looked at ramero and smiled. "Im right here... its okay." She whispered.

He kissed her lips.

"Lets be together forever." She grabbed rameros gun and poped the barrel open to reveal only one bullet left. She handed it to him. Sounds echoed behind him, dogs barked and flashlights loomed through the bushels. "Please Alex." He looked at the peice of metal and took it from her. "Theyre coming Alex dont let them catch you youll never see me again." He whimpered a little holding the chamber to his skull. He looked at her one last time. "I love you." He said to her before his finger clocked backwards and the bullet released him from his human bonds. He ascended into the atmosphere looking down at his body being struck with a powerful unfamiliar force and he held in his arms Normas very soul. The two of them moved on never to return.

* * *

 **This takes place during season 5 episode 7 titled "inseperable." I fixed the ending and ended the series my way. Also i was listen to "Sleeping at last" Radio on Pandora while writing this, creates a good atmosphere for the story. "All i want" By Kodaline, "Happier" By Ed Sheerin, "Mercury" By Sleeping At Last. Songs like that. I hope you guys enjoyed my little one shot.  
**


End file.
